


Waves

by Clouzier



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Jealous Yann, M/M, Summer Show, Surfing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouzier/pseuds/Clouzier
Summary: Après le Summer Show, Yann décide d'apprendre à surfer.





	Waves

“Allez ! Vas y ! Tu y es presque !”

Il suffit à Yann que d’entendre cette phrase pour tomber de la planche et atterrir dans l’eau. Il ressortit sa tête et entendit le rire de son petit ami qui s’arrêta à côté de lui. 

“C’est pas drôle ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux absolument que je tienne sur cette planche de malheur ! 

\- Fais pas la tête ! Tu es juste nul !”

Yann contempla Martin pendant quelques minutes, puis profitant de la main que lui tendait le plus jeune, s’amusa à le faire tomber dans l’eau. 

“T’es con ! pouffa de rire Marin en envoyant de l’eau au visage du poivre et sel. “

Les deux commencèrent une bataille dans l’eau puis, fatigués, ils se servaient de la planche pour retourner sur le bord de la plage. 

La fin de la semaine de canicule du mois de juin avait vidé la plage de ses occupants traditionnels de début d’été, ceux-ci préférant les rues calmes des villes avoisinantes pour se balader. Martin et Yann avaient donc la plage pour eux seuls. 

Pendant que le plus jeune planta sa planche dans le sable qui recouvrait la plage du sud de la France, Yann s’étala de tout son long sur leurs serviettes. 

“Rappelle moi pourquoi j’ai voulu que tu m’apprenne à surfer ? 

\- Parce que tu a tenu exactement 2,5 seconde sur la planche lors de l'émission et que tu voulais absolument battre Hugo la prochaine fois ? 

\- Quelle idée de con j’ai eu !”

Martin rigola en s’asseyant à côté du producteur. 

L’enregistrement du Summer Show avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt et le présentateur avait cédé à la pression collective et était donc monter sur la machine de surf présente sur le plateau pour l’occasion. Etienne avait à peine démarrer la machine que le quarantenaire avait fini dans le décor. Pendant que le reste de l’équipe rigolait, Hugo était monté dessus et était resté dessus plusieurs minutes qui paraissaient extrêmement longues à Yann. Quand le strasbourgeois avait fini par tomber, c’était sous les applaudissements de toute l’équipe. Yann avait donc décidé à la fin de l’émission de kidnapper son amant pour le week end afin qu’il lui apprenne à surfer. 

“Tu sais que Hugo, là, je le met K.O. au ski ? 

\- Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde ! Allez ! Viens !”

Martin attrapa sa planche et la posa à quelques mètres d’eux sur le sable. Il prit ensuite la main de Yann. 

“Je vais te montrer comment faire” 

Yann remis les pieds sur la planche dans la position que lui avait montré Martin plus tôt. 

“Tu vois ton soucis, c’est que tu es trop raide au niveau de tes hanches. Il faut que tu les détende plus, lui expliqua Martin en mettant ses deux mains sur les hanches de son petit ami

\- Je ne suis pas sur que c’est la meilleure solution pour que je me “détende” là … 

Martin pouffa de rire, attrapa la deuxième planche et courut dans les vagues en lui lançant un “Faudra m’attraper avant, mon gros matou” .

Yann secoua la tête en ramassant sa planche et décida de le rejoindre. 

Les deux parisiens étaient dans l’eau depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand tout à coup, une vague un peu plus importante fit tomber Yann de sa planche. Cette dernière se retourna et heurta la novice à la tête. 

Martin le ramena sur le bord et, voyant que Yann avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, décida d’appeler le Samu. 

\--------------------------------------------

“Faudra que l’on parles du faire que je pars dans des zones de conflits et que tu arrives à te blesser en faisant du surf !”

Yann rit doucement, attrape Martin par le cou et l’embrasse doucement. Le plus jeune ferme les yeux à cause de la douceur de la pression sur ses lèvres et glisse sa main dans les cheveux grisonnant de son partenaire. 

“Aie ! 

\- Oups ! Désolé ! 

\- Ce n’est pas grave, t’inquiète. Viens là plutôt, dit Yann en levant ses draps.”

Martin se glissa près de son petit ami, cala sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne suffit que de ça, pour que Yann s’endormit quasiment aussitôt. 

Martin pensa que si il fallait que Yann se vexe pour qu’il puisse le voir aussi détendu près de lui, alors il s'arrangerait pour que Hugo le vexe encore de nombreuses fois.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !  
> J'ai eu l'idée en me baladant sur Twitter pendant le Summer Show donc merci à toutes les personnes qui ont twittés par rapport à ça !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !  
> A bientôt !


End file.
